


Starting Fresh

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fresh Start, Haircuts, Post-Break Up, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: Prompted by a post in SwanQueen Fanfiction. Emma debuts a new haircut and hell breaks loose.**Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own**





	1. Chapter 1

“What?” Emma flushed under the stunned attention from the patrons housed within Granny’s. To her right, behind the counter with an open jaw was Ruby, eyebrows, and hairline nearly merged into one. Beside her was Granny with an approving smirk. In the family booth, David, Snow White, Henry, and Neal continued to stare. 

David’s wide-eyed surprise mixed with the horror written on Snow White’s face were classic. Henry recovered quickly, giving his Mother a quick thumb up. Meanwhile, Neal had lost his meatball to the floor. As if the pause never happened, Snow and David spoke over each other.

“You look great Honey.” David assured

“What happened to your hair?!” Bemoaned Snow in what had to be the most dramatic tone ever. 

“Thanks, Dad. I got it cut.” Emma bumped Henry to the inside of the booth, taking the seat next to him.  
Henry smiled, “I’m glad you’re feeling better. I was worried about you.”

“Bah! It’s my job to worry about you.”

“Why were you worried?” Snow asked nonchalantly. “Is everything okay with….?” 

There was some minute movement of raven eyebrows as her mother made a passing reference to Killian. All things considered, it was amusing so Emma let it be and grinned. 

“Not really.” Emma signaled to Ruby she was ready. “We kinda broke up.”

“How long?”

“A couple of weeks. Look, it’s not a big deal.”

Leaning on the table Snow White forwent any semblance of table manners. “Not a big deal?!”

“Here we go,” David muttered, sending a pitying look his daughter’s way. 

“Emma, he was your True Love. You don’t get to just throw that away.”

“Snow…”

“No David. Things get difficult Emma. I get that…. we, get that. Look at everything we have been through. Could you imagine what would have happened if we just gave up when things got hard?”

“Let me see if I understand you,” Emma said, “you think I’m the reason we broke up?”

“Honey, I know that love is scary for you. I know how you react when someone tries to get over the walls you’ve spent a lifetime building. It’s not easy, I’ve been there.”

“The walls I built because my parents abandoned me. Are those the walls we’re talking about right now?”

“We didn’t…”

“Yes.” Emma’s hands slammed on the table “you did.”

“What happened sweetheart? Let’s start there.” David stated, shooting Snow an incredulous look. 

“Look, I don’t want to talk about it in front of the Kids.” Emma side-stepped. 

“Oh look, the walls that aren’t there.” Snow muttered. 

Rising from the seat, Emma approached the counter and disappeared with her order in a paper bag. 

“Jeez, Grandma.” Henry shook his head and followed the blonde out of the door. “Hey wait up.”

“Sorry Kid,” Emma mumbled 

“It’s okay. For the record, I’m on your side. The new hair suits you.” 

“Nothing signals a rebirth quite like a new hairstyle.” 

“Lookout Storybrooke, there’s an almost-new sheriff in town.” 

“Almost.” She teased. “What about you? Have you asked Ava out yet?”

Shaking his head, the teen flipped his too long bang out of his face. “I still don’t know what to say.”

“Maybe you need a fresh look.”

“It’s just hair.” Henry chided. “Besides, I think we need to focus on you.”

“I feel better already,” Emma assured, reminiscing about the days when she could toss an arm around Henry’s shoulder. Her boy was quickly gaining on her where height was concerned, not to mention the whole talk of girls and dating. “What did your Mom say?”

“That I was a Prince and any girl would be lucky to have me in their life.” 

Chuckling softly Emma grinned from ear to ear, “So I’m taking you to get a haircut, right?”

Finally shrugging, “What can it hurt?” 

“That’s the spirit!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Judging from the look on Regina’s face, upon their arrival to the mansion, the haircut that stopped the world had struck again. 

“Oh come on, it doesn’t look that bad.” Emma sassed. 

“Quite the opposite, Miss Swan.”

“Regina, we’ve been through too much for you to ever call me that again.”

“I didn’t recognize you at first.”

“Really?” Emma looked at her reflection in the mirror just inside the doorway. “I knew it was different but I didn’t think it was that different.”

“You look great.” 

“Feeling pretty great.”

“I couldn’t help but overhear the gossiping at the dinner this morning. Did your Mother give you the third degree?”

“She was working on the fourth when I finally had to walk out. I lost my shit in front of Henry.”

“He kept your secret.”

“It’s not much of a secret if you already know. Besides, being someone’s quote ‘True Love’, doesn’t mean you belong together. If that were the case, Neal and I would have turned out a whole lot better. Besides, Killian’s brother hated me!”

“Hook wasn’t good enough for you.”

“As you’ve said before. Are you feeling well? You seem extra complimentary today?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” 

“I don’t have too. Your response is flattering enough.” 

“I’ve missed this Emma.”

For a second, the blonde stopped messing with her hair and looking at her reflection. Instead, peering at Regina through the mirror due to the foreignness of the words falling from painted lips. Having the decency to look flushed, amber eyes darted away from the jade sea seeking them. 

“Hey Mom,” Henry said, breezing in between them. 

“Henry, you too?” Regina asked with his devilish grin. Doing a slow circle, in place, their teenaged son showed off his freshly acquired fade. The top, he had left longer for future styling purposes. 

“It was Ma’s suggestion. What do you think?”

Affectionately touching his cheek, Regina smiled, “You look handsome. The girls will love it.” 

“Girls?”

“A man that takes pride in his appearance is important. Now they can see your Charming-like jawline, and the stubble you call a beard.”

“I’m telling you, a couple more shaves and it’s going to be the fullest beard you’ve ever seen.”

“Of course, it is.” 

Tossing a famous re-imagining of a Regina Mills eye roll towards his mother’s Henry, made his way up the stairs toward his room. 

“Moments like that I see so much of you in him.” Emma teased. 

“You’re welcome,” Regina stated to a light chuckle. 

“Oh, I’m welcome, huh?”

“Yes, Dear. Who else would teach him sarcasm with a dash of sass to keep things interesting?”

“If that was a dash, we clearly need to review measurements. He went for a dash and the lid fell off.”

“It’s a Mills trait.” Regina was still watching her with immense concentration. 

“Go big or go home, right?”

“Indeed.” 

“You’ll feel better if you just say what you are thinking right now.” 

“Will I? Or will you?” 

“I will.” 

“You’ve never been more beautiful.” Imported heels were only in competition with the beating of the Blonde’s racing heart as they turned and proceeded deeper into the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

XOXOXOXOXO

Surprised to see that Emma had not followed her to the kitchen, Regina took a minute to compose herself. That wasn’t what she had intended to say by a longshot. Emma had looked so at home toying with her hair in the mirror, taking in the perfect framing of her face, the edgy tousles of the shortened length. A haircut more befitting of the feisty blonde than her long curls had been.

“They’ve been broken up for weeks, what are you waiting for?” Henry asked, appearing beside her.

“Healing takes time.”

“Oh Dear God. You and Emma are perfect for each other.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“I will not be a booty call to get over a filthy pirate.”

“What’s there to get over? She was just avoiding Grandma and Grandpa.”

“They had some….”

“It’s over. Now go get her.”

Stepping into the kitchen, Emma took an appreciative breath at the scent of coffee wafting on the air. Pouring herself some before asking,” Go get who?”

Jesus did Emma really have to make a face such as that when her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed. It was distracting Regina from the tasks at hand.

“No one.” Henry and Regina said in tandem.

“Uh huh.” She palmed an apple, taking an unladylike bite. “Wanna try that again?”

“Not particularly,” Regina responded, turning away to gather ingredients for her Carmel apple empanadas.

“Moving on,” Henry said

“We are going to come back to whatever it was that I just walked into.”

“Mom just wants to know if you’re staying for dinner.”

Emma leaned against the cabinets behind her, taking another calculated bite of the apple. “Oh, sure.”

“Perfect.” Regina gritted, giving her son a disapproving expression. Clearly, he had learned many manipulative tactics in his formative years from her.

Deep inside a pocket one of their phones beeped. Henry happily glanced at his and shot Regina a not-so-apologetic grin. “Gotta go, Ava’s outside.”

“You aren’t going to eat dinner with us?” Regina asked, a touch shrill.

“Bye Mom’s.” He kissed her cheek for good measure and clapped Emma on the shoulder. “Good luck.”

Shrugging off the quick exit, Emma scoffed. “Our kid is so weird sometimes.”

“Still staying for dinner?” Regina asked, ignoring the question, and avoiding Emma’s general direction as she worked.

“I can try Granny’s again. I could eat grilled cheeses every day but I’m really kind of avoiding my Mom.”

“You should talk with her.”

“She’s taking the whole Hook thing harder than anyone.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“She wants me to be happy but, you can’t force happiness.”

Amber eyes finally met jade. “No, you can’t.”

“Does everything always have to be True Love to be a happy ending? She was literally the person who said Happy Endings aren’t always what we think they will be.”

“She’s your Mother, and as much as it pains me to say this, we always want what is best for our children. However, what we want for them and what they want are not always similar. I don’t think she is fully aware of how she comes across.”

“Was that painful for you?” Emma’s face painted with mirth.

“I’ll deny it to my dying breath.”

“That’s my Regina.” Looking around Emma pondered aloud “Need any help?”

“Absolutely not! The last time you helped me, you nearly ruined dinner.”

“Nearly.”

“Go in the living room and make yourself at home.”

Taking a bite right next to Regina, Emma was clearly caught between wanting to say something and thinking better of it. Standing still, they only took a quick glance before both women averted their eyes. When the blonde finally walked away, Regina trembled at the implication.

They were just having dinner, her inner voice commented.

Together.

Alone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After the first bottle of wine, both brunette and blonde were happily laughing as they concocted random ways to torment Hook.

“We should call him and hang up,” Emma suggested, swirling the remaining slosh of wine in her glass.

“What next? Braid each other’s hair?” Regina asked, turning her head and feeling the warmth from Emma’s arm that draped across the spine of the couch.

“Next time. I’m not sure I have enough.”

“We aren’t talking an Elsa braid.”

“True, My Queen.” Emma hiccupped into her glass, causing a half-hearted laugh.

The raven-haired woman beside her felt warmth flood her center at Emma’s final words. Dinner had come and gone with only minimal moments of awkwardness. Most of which, had centered around Emma’s appreciative moans of approval.  The earlier look on her face matching the sounds Regina had only dared to imagine to this point.

“I’m afraid I can’t allow you to leave Miss Swan.”

Emma blew her side-bang out of her face and grinned. “Oh, you can’t?”

“That would be irresponsible of me.”

“Very irresponsible.” She said, tilting the glass and consuming what had been left.

“Are you mocking me?”

“I’m just a girl, waiting on her Queen to make up her mind.”

There was that rush of heat again. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“I believe you’ve had too much wine.”

“No, you don’t.” Emma grinned “You’ve been leaning into my arm for some time now and I may be wrong but tell me you don’t feel what I feel.”

“How would I know what you’re feeling Emma?”

“You feel it too.”

For the longest time, they remained at the impasse. Neither speaking, neither moving. Both gauging every aspect of the other woman before them, or trying like hell to anyway. Just when Emma believed Regina was going to give into the chase, as she had closed the distance somewhat she abruptly stood and turned.

“I think we need another bottle of wine.” And left Emma sitting on the couch with her eyes closed, but an amused grin as any on her face.

XOXOXOXOXO

“Emma’s still here.” Henry and Ava marveled. They had taken a hike through the woods and stopped for a quick bite at Any Given Sundae.

“Or she’s being held captive in the dungeon,” Ava commented, laughing when Henry was horrified. “I’m kidding.”

“I know…but there is a dungeon below Storybrooke. Maybe my Mom hasn’t moved the body yet.” He played along.

“She could have forgotten to hide the car.”

“Too obvious.”

Ava’s hand brushed his. “I had fun tonight, on our it’s-not-a-date.”

“What?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for ages.” Leaning in to kiss his cheek she smiled at the profuse shade of red he turned. “I like you too Henry.”

“You knew?”

She laughed, “Your Mom’s aren’t the only people oblivious to what’s right in front of them.”

“You just called me an idiot.”

“I did nothing of the sort.”

He started towards the mansion, “Wanna go see if they’ve killed each other yet?”

“Lets.” Grabbing his hand, and pulling him along, Ava led the way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

“It’s not what it looks like.” Regina breathed, climbing off Emma’s lap and straightening her skirt.

“Emma, you might wanna…” Ava motioned to her own shirt, directing the blondes to the unbuttoned blouse. Working at warp speed her fingers flew over them

“When two adults,”

“Mom, gross. Stop!” Henry said, turning on his heel. “We’ll leave you to it.”

The sound of the front door shutting reverberated in the silent house.

“When two adults, what Regina?” Emma asked, pulling the brunette back onto her lap.

“I need to go talk to my son.”

“Our son needs some space right now. He saw nothing abnormal.”

“Besides his Mother on his other Mother’s lap.”

“Fully clothed.”

“Your shirt was unbuttoned.”

“They are boobs, Regina. I think he’ll live, especially after how many cleavage bearing shirts you’ve worn.” Emma tilted her chin up, capturing crimson lips.

“What if he comes back?”

Bringing them to a stand, Emma smiled into their kiss. Regina’s skirt was bunched at her waist leaving her voluptuous ass for the perfect grips.  “Where shall I take you, My Queen?”

“To my room.”

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

“Hook wanted to teach me how to woo women. Turns out I could have just asked my Mom’s.” Henry joked.

“Why wouldn’t you ask your Mom’s anyway? They are women.”

“Being a woman and wooing a woman…”

“They understand what it takes to be wooed. Have they been acting differently?”

“My Mom has been taking Ma a bear claw and coffee. The good kind that Ma would never pay for because she is a scrooge with money.”

“How could Emma miss that clue?”

“She probably just thought my Mom was being nice.”

Shooting him an incredulous look, Ava began walking backward, holding both of his hands.  “Emma’s insecurity makes her wonder if she’s misreading the signs. And then there was the whole Hook thing.”

“Judging by what we just saw, I’d say we are past the Hook thing. My innocence just died a little.”

“Only a little.” She bumped her shoulder into his. “Are you going to use it to torture them?”

“Absolutely.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

_You’ve never been more beautiful._

Emma should have said something. Anything, but she had been entirely too dumbstruck to form any kind of speech. If Regina deemed something beautiful, then it was. It had to be. And she had declared Emma beautiful.

Falling into bed with Regina had been one of Emma’s more prosperous adventures. The two of them had felt so natural with nothing between them. No secrets, no hidden motivations. Kissing a trail up the brunette’s back as she recovered from the high of reaching their passions.

“You are an insatiable lover, aren’t you?”

She could feel Emma smile into her shoulder. “Ravenous.”

“This wasn’t your first time with a woman.”

“Very perceptive.” Emma murmured in her ear, enjoying the delightful shiver it caused.

“Do you touch everyone with such reverence?”

Emma’s caresses continued but there was a moment of pause. “No.”

“Continue.”

“Now who is ravenous?”

“Tread carefully Miss Swan.”

Running her hands down Regina’s arms, Emma grasped her hand, perching her chin next to Regina’s ear “Or what?”

The two words had never excited nor delighted the brunette bombshell. It was a task only the Savior had been able to complete. Taking pride in every pull of her name from Regina’s lips. Until the dull ache became a roar of passionate pleas. The new haircut allowing the brunette to twist Emma into obedience with ease as her fingers curled into the beautiful mess of the edgy blonde hair.

And oh, what a mess she was making of it.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXO

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccck,” Emma drawled out when her ringtone fired off. Summoning it to her hand, she groaned again. She was still rather delightfully curled up with Regina and had no interest in breaking that up anytime soon.  

“What is it?”

“Hook calling.”

Regina held out her hand, accepting the device. Faking a laugh as she answered, “Hello.”

“Hello?”

“Captain Guyliner, such an unpleasant surprise.”

“Regina…Where is Emma?”

“Emma is…indisposed.”

Humming against Regina’s hip, Emma mused over her word choice. Indisposed. Only Regina.

“Oh, alright then. Snow told me to meet Emma at Granny’s in an hour. I wanted to see if that still stood.”

“Granny’s in an hour?”

Emma profusely shook her head, making several hand gestures for absolutely not, as well.

“I’ll make sure she gets the message.” Regina ended the call and grinned. “We have a date with a pirate.”

“I’m not going.”

“Come along Miss Swan…”

“Regina…”

“Come.” She commanded, the sheet they had been wrapped in dropping to her feet. Having no choice Emma trailed her into the walk-in closet. “Do you want to teach your Mother a lesson about meddling in your affairs or not?”

“What did you have in mind?” Her fingertips ran over a dresser sliding it open and jade eyes meeting the sight of silky panties. Shades of crimson, violet, ebony and ivory in assorted designs. Visions of hooking her fingers into them and sliding them down Regina’s body filled Emma’s core with heat again. The sound had caught the brunette’s attention from the dresses she was selecting

There was a Cheshire cat grin, leaving Emma to feel like a child being caught stealing candy.

“You didn’t say not to touch anything,” the blonde choked out.

“Would you have listened?”

“No,” 

“See anything you liked Sherriff?”

Mumbling something unintelligible, Regina turned to the task at hand. Emma just couldn’t help herself. She was fidgeting behind the brunette.

“What did you mean when called me beautiful earlier?”

“Exactly what I said.”

“But what did it mean?”

Turning to face Emma, Regina approached her, seeing the way breathe became caught in the blonde’s throat. The back of her hand caressed Emma’s cheek, and she pressed a light kiss to pale lips. “You are beautiful Emma.”

“Says a goddess.”

“Now, do exactly as I say and we shall never have a pirate problem again.” Regina handed Emma her selections, before moving to the white leather lounger, and taking her position regally.

“Keep saying we, and I’ll start thinking you want to keep me around,” Emma questioned, drawing nearer. Memorizing the intensity in that amber gaze. No scrutiny, no cutting criticism. The weight of her response, pursing her lips.

“ _We_ are going to be late.”

“Mmm.” Emma hummed. “I better get dressed then.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The blonde was rocking a deep V-necked, ebony dress with a slit up the leg and long heels with red bottoms. Set against her ivory skin, the dress was even more stunning. Ushering Emma in first, Regina loved the way every head turned. The wolf whistle from Ruby, caused her to flush lightly.

“Swan?” Hook stood, his mouth agape.

“Hook.”

“What the hell happened to your hair?”

“It was time for a fresh start.” Her eyes coolly fixed on him.

“Your Mother said you wanted to see me.”

Coming around to Emma’s side, Regina smiled. Her curves were adorned in red, the peak of cleavage perfectly annunciated by the clasp of the dress at her throat. “We thought you would appreciate hearing it from us first.”

“This is your doing?” He motioned towards the haircut.

“Emma needed a change after you,” Regina stated in a tone ripened with disdain.

“Did she now?” He inquired, stepping to her. “The last time she changed Love, was for me.”

“To be accurate she went dark to save me.”

“Yet nothing could save her from this atrocity.”

“I don’t need saving.” Emma finally spoke, lacing her fingers with Regina’s. “And I certainly do not need you.”

He smirked, glancing at their fingers intertwined. “Well, that explains the bad hair.”

“May I hit him?” Regina asked.

“Don’t bother Love. You can have her.” His movement to get by the duo ceased when Regina met his step.

“You never will again.”

“How could I when she was always yours?” His blue eyes cut to Emma, before pushing past the duo and exiting the dinner.

_She was always yours._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Sheriff and Mayor play on the dark side for a chapter? Shenanigans, that is what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Heather Martin & Valeria Miranda for the "funny adventures" suggestion!

**Chapter 3**

Emma had faced a lifetime of y _ou can have her._

Long after the beloved blonde’s departure, those were the words that kept Regina company. Sleep was an elusive creature, dancing beyond reach. Ire grew in her breast. The only thing that quieted it was Emma’s scent left behind on the pillow wrapped in the brunette’s embrace.

Discarding her, Hook had made it look so easy. Pushing by them and out the door of Granny’s. Emma didn’t acknowledge his existence at all, throughout their dinner. It was unlikely that she would say anything, Regina knew that. Somewhere in the back of her mind though, it was unlikely that Emma would ignore those words. Regina had no idea what bothered her more. That they would not discuss it, or that Hook had uttered the phrase, to begin with. Knowing what the words could do to Emma.

Careless to it entirely.

A woman he had proclaimed to love. That he had put aside all things to pursue, and once he had captured, released with so little fight. Half-loving someone was not a damn option for Regina.

It had never been.

On the nightstand light appeared, and Regina reached for the phone on it. The picture of Emma and Henry danced on the screen for her as she huskily answered.

“You’re beautiful too.” Blurted Emma.

“You arrived at that conclusion at 4 a.m.?”

“I arrived at that conclusion about a decade ago but I didn’t have the balls to say anything.”

“I couldn’t tell from the way you had the balls to say and do anything else you desired.”

Chuckling through the phone, Regina could hear Emma’s smirk in her voice.

“There is a part of me that cannot fathom it was real, even though I still smell you on my skin, and can taste you on my lips.” White sweltering heat, spread through Regina’s core at Emma’s confession. “I can feel the nuances of every curve of your body. Taste the starvation in your kiss. Marvel in the way it felt when you surrendered to our passion.”

“I do not surrender.”

“Oh, but Regina you did.”

“Come over.”

Silver and white materialized the woman in question. “You could have the real thing, you know?” she teased.

“Only recently. “Kneeling beside the bed, Emma moved brunette locks out of the way, even as her eyes shifted. “No?”

“I’ve never known anyone like you. Me being who I am, and you being well, Regina…”

“Allow me to clarify one tiny detail.” Lifting Emma’s chin, and fiercely claiming her lips. “I want you.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” and the blonde began to strip but Regina pulled her down by the hips and straddled her.

“No Emma. I,” pressing a kiss to soft lips. “Want” and then another. “You.”

“You’ve been replaying the diner scene all night, haven’t you?”

“Have you?”

“Mostly the parts where you defended my honor and asked if you could hit Hook.” Sitting up on her elbows, Emma ran her fingertips over the curve of Regina’s hips. “I did go Dark to save you. Maybe you’re the one saving me.”

“I thought you didn’t need saving.”

“It’s a lot harder to run from the thing that frightens you most when it’s sitting on top of you.”

“What would that be Dear?”

“My Happy Ending.” She could hear the breath Regina sucked in. “Please don’t freak out. I’ll still do everything I can to annoy you.”

“Turn in your paperwork late?”

“Like two weeks late, half completed, missing pages.”

“Turn up your nose at vegetables.”

“Unless you made them.”

“Leave your boots on the stairs?”

“Henry said that was your favorite crime, growing up.”

“Someone could get hurt.”

“Nah, you would fall and rise again. You always do.”

“I would like to fall one last time.” Pinning Emma’s hands beside her head.

“You know what else you can do one last time?”

“Hmm?” Brushing their lips, lightly. And then a little less so until each kiss breathed new life into their passion and Emma’s musing died beneath the flames.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**The Intern**

“Your 4 O’clock is here Madam Mayor.” Tinker Bell informed, allowing the interviewee to pass by.

Running Storybrooke had increasingly been encroaching on Regina’s duties as a mother. Something that was completely unacceptable, as her son had joined the soccer team. He wasn’t the best or the fastest but Henry had found immense joy at the inclusion on the team. The camaraderie now that the children had begun to age with him was priceless.

The golden goddess standing before her in a heather gray pencil skirt and tucked-in blue blouse wet her appetite. Her feisty blonde waves, further punctuated by black rimmed glasses. Briefcase in hand, the woman stood awaiting acknowledgment. Smiling Regina rose to shake her 4 O’clock hand.

“Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke.”

“Emma Swan, Sheriff of Storybrooke.”

Taking an appreciative view of the sheriff turned intern hopeful, Regina sat slowly.

“You look exquisite.”

“That’s a bit unprofessional don’t you think?”

“I run this town, Miss Swan. Nothing happens unless I will it to be so. Shall we begin?”

“If you will it.” Emma sassed

Glancing over papers on her desk Regina grinned. “May I call you Emma?”

“You may call me whatever you want.”

“Perfect. What do you hope to accomplish here today?”

“The utter disruption of your day.”

“Consider that a success.”

“What is it about this hairdo that has made you lose your mind?” Emma leisurely walked around the edge of Regina’s desk, leaning against the corner. Damned if those black high heels didn’t make her calves look positively delightful. Every muscle in Emma’s legs perfectly lean and punctuated by the high risers. With two fingers Emma redirected Regina’s eyes. “I’m up here Madam Mayor.”

“It’s like you shed your last bit of armor. The hair was Savior Emma and you’re still a hero but I think for the first time in a decade you’ve allowed yourself to be something other than that. You shed that awful pirate, then you cut your hair and with it the weight of whatever seemed to be holding you down as well.”

Despite the redirection, Emma smiled as Regina’s eyes began reverse scanning all the way from the top of her head to her ankles and back up.

“Are we dating or just sleeping together?”

“Dating. Any other questions?”

“Just like that?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t ask me if I wanted to date you.”

“Do you want to date me Em-ma?”

“Ooh, come on you can’t use that voice.”

“Why ever not? “

“Something about that octave just…” Emma sucked in a breath and nearly jerked away at the sensation of fingertips up the slit in her skirt. “does the thing.”

“The thing?” Regina inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

“Stop with the face too.” Emma kissed her and then pushed her hand away. “Madam Mayor this is highly unprofessional!”

“Are you yelling at me in my own office?”

“I’m not yelling, I raised my voice.”

“Tomato, tomatoes. Was it unwanted My Swan?”

“Not gonna lie the hand surprised me.” Emma leaned down to capture nude colored lips. “Didn’t mean to yell. I do, however, have some very important news for you.”

“Do share.”

“My Mother set me up on a blind-date this afternoon.”

“She what?”

“Aladdin, lunch-time.”

 “Is that all?” shuffling papers Regina redirecting her attention from the urge to throttle Snow White.

“I had to leave to prepare for my interview.”

“You realize she has to suffer?”

Laughing, Emma slid closer to Regina’s seat. “I love it when you get territorial.”

“When it applies to you.”

“C’mon, we’re both Alpha Females in our own right. We’ve had our moments.”

“I don’t own you Emma, and I don’t want to. We have chosen to come together as more than the sum of our individual parts.”

“What do you say our alter-ego’s come together and have a bit of fun at Snow White’s expense?”

“I would say that sounds like just what the Doctor would order.”

“Where you were when I went for that powdered white bun bullshit though?”

“No one could help that Dear.”

“You didn’t even try.”

“I was a little more concerned with the long-term implications of your…situation.”

“So,” Emma summoned an apple to her hand and indulged in a bite. “you’re in, the powdered bun is out. What next?”

“The Evil Queen gets a wardrobe update befitting the 21st century.”

“Honestly, all I can think about right now is how these heels mean I can see perfectly down your shirt.”

“Step one complete.”

“You’re wearing too much color. I’m thinking crimson blouse and the deepest shade of black ever invented for the pants.”

Regina nodded as the colors of her sensible pantsuit changed as her aura morphed into something else entirely. “What shall you be wearing Dark Swan?”

“The black dress I actually wore during my time as The Dark One.”

“Perfect.”

Standing Emma wiggled her eyebrows, “Ever had sex in here?”

“No,” Regina answered as if that were the most preposterous idea she had ever heard.

“A waste of these fine, sturdily built surfaces.”

Waving her hands over Emma, the blonde found herself immersed in purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, she was in her form fitted black dress from her less than stellar days as The Dark One. “Another time Dear. It seems I still have some lessons to teach your Mother.”

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Watching Snow White exit Storybrooke Elementary was easier by the fact that it was the last day of school before summer break. With a town like Storybrooke no one ever truly had to say goodbye. The kids left under a wall of their teacher's arms but no one dallied as they raced to their buses, bicycles or the awaiting parents. The teachers bid their adieu’s and in the rearview mirror of the Sheriff’s car, The Evil Queen and Dark Swan were waiting.

“She’s almost there,” Emma stated, a twitchy smirk adorning her lips. “Wait for it…”

“We’re not inconspicuous Dark Swan. She has to know we are here….”

Snow White made her way to the parallel parked station wagon, taking an appreciative view of the beautiful day. The blonde snickered and glanced at Regina.

“That’s not the point. Wait for it…”

“What am I waiting for?” The Queen snapped as her Swan pointed to the sky.

A flock of birds was overhead, heading South of their current position. “Do it now.”

“You never told me the plan!”

Swishing her hand Regina marveled at what took place. “Watch and learn.”  

Turning to get an enhanced view of the situation, mahogany eyes met with the simultaneous view of the entire flock pelting the station wagon with bird shit. And in no small amount, as Snow dove into the vehicle to escape becoming a target. Her wide eyed, open mouthed expression through the window caused The Dark Swan to cackle with glee.

“Well done, My Swan,” Regina said, arresting her cohort by blonde waves and pulling her in for a fierce kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff hits you know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to everyone who supported this quickie story. 
> 
> Enjoy.

All was quiet on the streets of Storybrooke as David settled into the chair in the Sherriff's office. Emma truly had the best back support in all the land when she sat in this throne. In the right-hand corner of the room was the live-feed from her body cam, she had placed an enchantment on the device to begin when she entered the vehicle. He only knew the brunette was present thanks to a turn from his daughter that revealed her in the passenger seat. She and Regina were in the Storybrooke Sherriff’s car outside what looked like the street of the school.

Though he and Regina had their share of differences, he could see the effects that she had on Emma. The structure, the support, the mentor, the friend, the mother, Regina had always been there to help or hurt his daughter in the ways that she needed to grow. And Emma had been there to provide the same for the brunette. Together they were a powerful set of women.

There was something different about the two of them but he shoved it aside when he saw a large mass heading in their direction in the sky. His first instinct was to rush to the nearest squad car but the looming mass finally sharpened on the monitor to reveal a flock of birds. His body lost the tension it had built and he relaxed into the chair. The birds disappeared from screen only for Emma to have turned around and watch the chaos as they let loose their bowels. Snow White had literally had to dive into the station wagon quite literally to avoid the shit storm.

 He gasped when the next sight was a devilish grin from the Mayor and the way Emma’s body cam gave him a very intimate view of her cleavage as they embraced. Quickly throwing the nearest jacket over the monitors, David leapt from the chair.

_They were only hugging._

Something about that made him chuckle at how asinine he had probably looked jumping out of his seat and throwing the jacket. Even so, he had seen much more than necessary and decided now was the perfect time to grab some coffee, shoving the image of Regina out of his mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Making his way through the peaceful streets of Storybrooke, David took a deep breath of fresh air. Townspeople greeted him as they passed and the lack of a villain in many months had him feeling rather light on his feet. Light, but a bit wary nonetheless. Snow White, was rather happy as it meant she neither had to worry about Emma or Neal coming to harm, kidnapped to another realm or any other means of getting ‘revenge’ on her family.

Even so, his on-foot patrol was keeping him in tip top shape come whatever may. Navigating his way to the loft David got an up close and personal viewing of his poor wife’s station wagon. Had she driven it to the car wash, it may not have been so bad. Now though, the chance to bake in the sun would likely present a set of challenges. Somewhere in the truck was a discarded set of car wash coins that would spent soon.  

Climbing the stairs, David was more than a little flustered when he saw Snow White and Captain Hook sitting at the dining room table.

“David, you’re just in time.” Snow said, accepting his kiss on her cheek while he moved to make a cup of coffee.

“For what?” He asked, surveying the bright smile his wife wore and the feigned innocence of Killian to signal they were up to something.

“Well, Emma wouldn’t tell us what happened so I sought out Killian to get the scoop.”

“Do you think it wise to go behind our daughter’s back? Emma won’t take that well.”

Waving David’s concern off Snow rolled her eyes,” You know as well as I do that she will take it to her grave. This is the only way we can figure out how to help her.”

“She didn’t ask for our help Snow.”

Taking a sip of her own beverage Snow muttered over the rim “That haircut practically screams for help.”

“Honey, you and I go to the same barber.”

“You said you loved it!”

“And,” David moved towards Snow putting his hands on her shoulders. “I support that you needed a change from our old life. For whatever reason, Emma needs this, as her parents shouldn’t we support her?”

“What Emma needs is to realize that she is letting her True Love just sail away without a thought.”

“I hate to disagree love but is seems to me Swan has given it plenty of thought,” Killian informed, taking a slow pull from his flask. “She wanted something I couldn’t give her.”

“Like what?” Snow asked but David leaned on his palms against the table top.

His hesitation spurred on the pixie-haired brunette. The pointed look she shot him did her no favors. “A woman.”

“You expect me…us “Snow pointed between herself and David “to believe that Emma is gay?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Bisexual, whatever. A lot of women wonder but it does not have to mean anything. It’s a phase.”

“Believe me when I tell you this isn’t a phase. Emma and I enjoyed a tryst or two but her desire was not to be easily sated.”

“Oh God.” David’s hands flew to his ears. “There are things a father does not wish to know Killian.”

“Sorry Lad,” Killian said semi-apologetically. Although it was always amusing to catch both Charming’s off guard. He did see what Emma found so amusing by the act now that he had completed so himself. She would have been proud.  

“And do we know someone from these trysts?” Snow White plowed ahead, drumming her fingertips along the table.

“Aye.”

“Did you find them suitable matches?”

“I did and at the time, Emma did as well. They were a temporary means to scratch the itch Love.”

“You couldn’t look past this flaw?” Snow inquired.

“There’s nothing wrong with Emma,” Hook said quietly.

David’s steady voice rose. “Why are you making a big deal out of this?”

“Because it is a big deal, David. It reflects on us as parents.”

“Our daughter is an adult, more than capable of making her own decisions. Whether you support her or not, it sounds like you’re the one running from something.” Taking his coffee cup, he left the two comrades in the loft and made his way back into Storybrooke. It wasn’t long before Killian crossed his path while he sat on a bench outside of Granny’s.

“Mind if I join you?” Killian asked to a nod from the man. “I love your daughter, David.”

Blue eyes had never been sincerer. “Enough to let her go then?”

“I did.” Killian extended his flask and David took a long pull.

“Does Emma know that?”

“I’d like to think she does Mate. Although if Snow White doesn’t back off, I’m afraid she may never have the relationship she’s always dreamed of with her daughter.”

“I don’t care if Emma is gay. I want her to be happy, healthy and loved. That’s all a Father can hope for his children.”

“Dad?”

David turned to find Emma, Henry, and Regina behind him. “Emma, I can explain. It’s not what it looks like. I’m not meddling.”

“You’re drinking on duty with my ex-boyfriend.”

Her expression wasn’t angry in the least but her cockeyed eyebrow was curious. He rose from his seat, flask guiltily in hand. Neither man able to speak just yet. Killian nodded at Henry and it pleased to see him smile in return.

“Grandma?” Henry asked knowingly as Killian chuckled.

“Aye,” Killian answered to an eye roll from the blonde and brunette. “Do you know she entered the Captain’s Quarters while I was asleep?”

“Did you have time to get yourself covered?” Emma asked with a wry grin.

“She saw the goods,” Killian confessed as David’s cheeks grew pink and the pirate quickly began inspecting his teeth via the mirrored reflection of the hook. “Don’t worry Lad, she’s all yours.”

“Dad, did you mean what you said?” Emma asked, stance firm. “That you didn’t care?”

“I love you, that is constant. Whether you are little Emma in the Children’s Home, Mary Margaret’s best friend that doesn’t want her to date me, The Sheriff, The Savior, or the Dark Swan.” A tear trekked over her eyelid and David wiped it with the pad of his thumb before pulling her into a hug, cradling the back of her head. “you’re my daughter.”

“So, you don’t…”

“I don’t care. After a pirate, you can only go up.”

Hook scoffed, as the duo parted ways and took his shot to jab the King. “After I stood side-by-side with you against your wife.”

“You weren’t defending me,” David said, hands in the air.

“Really going out of your way to throw me under the bus, mate?”

“What did Mom want now?”  Emma asked, taking the flask from her father and stealing a pull.

Guiltily exchanging a look, the two men averted their eyes. The bromance was strong with these ones. “Lad, you may not want to stick around for this.” Killian encouraged.

Pulling cash from her purse, Regina slipped Henry enough for a light snack before dinner and the group waited for him to disappear. The teen glanced back before entering but when it was clear the discussion began.

“Your Mother was interrogating Killian about your reasons for the split. This may come as a surprise but,” he paused sparing the good Captain a look, “he was quite adamant in his defense of the dissolution of your relationship.”

Flashing Emma, a signature Killian Jones smile, the pirate stood satisfied. “The real reason.”

“Do you not understand the point of discretion?” Emma growled. “Now I’m going to have to swear vengeance on you or something.”

“Vengeance, really Swan? Your new girlfriend can tell you all about the road that path leads.”

“Girlfriend?” David asked, “Do we know her?”

“Not now Dad.”

“It’s Lily, isn’t it?” He asked nodding, smiling to himself.

“No…what?” Emma asked.

“She’s also from your world, I just thought…” David looked between Emma, Hook, and Regina. “someone from our world then?”

“Yeah,”

Breathing a sigh of relief David chuckled to himself. “Thank God. Truthfully, I’m a little nervous that I might also be her father.”

“What?!”

“I shoved an egg full of True Love down her mother’s throat.”

Emma and Regina looked mortified. Hook leaned closer with a grin. “Oh, this is priceless. Tell us more Mate.”

“It all started when Rumpestiltskin…”

“I’ve heard enough. We’ll see you later.” Emma said, steering Regina by the elbow towards Granny’s to retrieve their son.

“Did you and she ever…?” Regina hinted, following the blonde more willingly.

“No…our time together was brief. It wasn’t like that.”

“But there have been others since you arrived in Storybrooke.”

“Do you really want to know?” Emma asked, facing Regina head-on in the ally beside the restaurant.

“I really do.”

Emma shoved her hands in her pockets. “Killian understood my needs but like he said in the diner, I could never belong to him. Not the way that I belong to you. I know he said some things and then you and I said some things but, he really did everything in his power to make me happy.”

“That’s why you were with him for so long.”

“Yeah. What I did to him, it isn’t something I’m proud of. At first, it was a lot of fun you know and then…we realized I was just using him.”

Mirroring her girlfriend Regina pushed out a sigh. “I’m not sorry that it’s over. I didn’t realize that you were in that much pain.”

“I was a coward,” Emma toed the ground. “I didn’t love him enough to let him go and I was terrified of how confessing my feelings would make you react. So, I spent a lot of time burying my feelings in flesh, work, and alcohol.”

“Which brings us back to your Storybrooke conquests.”

“Aw, man, you didn’t forget?” Emma evaded. “Before the curse broke, Ruby and I had a thing.  After the whole Katherine thing, things cooled off. Then the curse broke and she was a whole other person, so that happened. I also may have seduced Katherine, post curse of course.”

“Anyone else?”

“I may have also participated in a drunken orgy on the Jolly Roger”

“Emma!”

“Regina!”

“What?”

“You are wearing your scary face.”

Taking a few controlled breathes Regina attempted to regain a sense of calm. “I asked, I should have been prepared for anything.”

“Well, the orgy part was a joke.”

Swatting at the blonde’s arm, Regina rolled her eyes. “To make sure I have this correctly, only Miss Lucas and the former Mrs. Nolan then?”

“Yes.”

“I realize we haven’t spoken much about what either of us wants from this, but I do not want to share you.”

Sneaking a kiss onto slightly parted lips Emma smiled, “I was always yours.”

She left Regina trailing behind her in the alleyway, while she proceeded to join the kid in Granny’s. The brunette even watched from the window when she came around front, seeing how Emma and Henry laughed. She glowered the instant Red Riding Hood caused them to smile and then forced herself to take a deep breath.

That was the moment Emma looked to her outside the window and eyed the seat beside her and Henry. Inviting her to join them. For this to work, Regina had to leave those sleeping dogs where they lie and move forward with the understanding that she was the woman Emma wanted.

With all her heart.

The Evil Queen and Dark Swan’s next opportunity to torture Snow White came in the form of Storybrooke’s Police Department car wash. Forgoing the need to change clothes this time Emma was washing the local vehicles in an old concert tee cut the down side, aviator sun glasses, a bikini top and the most publicly appropriate pair of cut-off shorts Storybrooke had ever seen. The entire Charming clan, plus Mulan and Ruby had turned out to lend a hand.

In addition to the free swag that Regina had agonized over for weeks handed out, and monetary donation accepted on behalf of the public servants.  

**Mom just put Neal down for a nap in my office. Wanna get your car washed?**

Making use of her magic, Emma lathered the current customers’ car and send the text without ever lifting a finger. Her lean to make sure she got the entire hood of the vehicle leaving The Evil Queen with a peek at her cleavage.

Regina had no idea what kind of horrid music Soundgarden was but they looked good wet.

_Another secret plan, My Dark Swan?_

It was impossible to miss the slow spread of a smile on the blonde.

**I think you will find that you enjoy my plans.**

_Very well._

Directing Mulan to take over, Emma grabbed another hose the instant Regina’s Mercedes came around the corner.

**Stay in the car.**

Thinking there had to be something to this plan that would turn out to be very favorable, Regina just had to sit back and wait. It began innocently enough, with Emma wetting the car gingerly. All in all, she was innocent looking as she leaned over the black hood, lathering it up with care. The brunette didn’t miss the slow smirk spreading over pink lips as the rented speakers began pumping out the opening chords to ‘Pour Some Sugar on Me’.

“What in the world is Emma doing?” Snow White asked as Henry pretended not to notice anything at all taking place on top of the Mercedes. “Regina is going to kill her if she scratches the paint.”

“Yeah, I don’t think we have to worry about that.” Ava cut in, focusing on the wheels of the car she was soaping up. She and Henry shared a conspiratorial grin at the former-Queen’s expense.

“Missed a spot,” Henry stated.

“Oh yeah…” Ava stated quietly before grabbing the soapy water bucket beside her.

“Don’t…” He held up his hands as she drenched him, catching his Grandmother in the process. Snow yelped at the sensation of drenched but grabbed Henry’s bucket in retaliation. Both kids took off, laughing as she launched her own assault with water.

“Pour your sugar on me,” Emma and Red sang along with the music, continuing to dance and wash.

“I can’t get enough,” Red followed, caught by the edge of Emma’s spray but sending a wink to Regina. There was no way in hell she was going to catch the wrath of the mayor. She knew that Regina knew, and Regina knew that Red knew that Regina knew, and all she wanted was not to be turned into a wolf blanket for the former monarch.

_When Regina had come in sans Henry or Emma, Red had freaked out slightly. Emma had told her the previous night after breaking up a skirmish in the dinner, that Regina knew they had enjoyed carnal pleasures._

_“Madam Mayor, what can I do for you?” Red asked, glad that Granny had taken the afternoon off and the diner was only catering to two other patrons._

_“May we speak in private Miss Lucas?”_

_“Of course,” And Red led the way to the back room, pulling out a chair for Regina. “If this is about Emma, nothing like that will ever happen between us again.”_

_“I’m not here to threaten you. In fact, I’m not sure why I am here.”_

_“Because Emma means something to you,” Red answered, fetching some of the cider Regina had provided Granny’s with and pouring them both a glass._

_“That she does.”_

_“It’s the same reason Emma came in here, breaking up a fight aside. She doesn’t just want to be with you Regina, she wants to be yours.”_

_“From what you experienced with Emma, would you say that she prefers brunettes?” Regina asked, coolly sipping the refreshing cider._

_“One particularly,” Red chuckled._

_“Oh?”_

_Tilting her head with a wry grin, “Things got a little weird after she called out Regina with my face between her legs.”_

_“That is terrible.”_

_“Then why are you smiling?” Red asked._

_“I apologize on her behalf, Miss Lucas. Enjoy the rest of your shift.” Regina heartily downed the rest of her cider, an evil grin in play._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Emma Swan!” Snow White charged as Emma’s gyrating finally became uncomfortable for a mother to bear. “Get down this instant!”

“I’m just having fun,” Emma argued allowing the cool water from the hose to fall like rain on heated skin. She was certainly going to require drying off when this skit was over. Already she was thinking of whisking Regina and herself to the evidence room.

“Have fun somewhere a bit less public. What you do behind closed doors is your business but out here everyone can see what you’re up to.”

From inside the car, Regina gasped. Emma tossed the hose to the side of the car and dismounted the hood. The music continued pumping only stirring resentment in Emma’s hateful expression.

“Am I embarrassing you?” Emma asked, stepping closer and drying herself with a towel thrown by Red.

“You’re embarrassing yourself. This isn’t the way a young lady behaves.”

“Do me a favor,” Emma said low, heat rising in the flush of her chest. “I’ve survived this long without a Mother. I think I can go a little longer.”

“Emma,” Regina exited the Mercedes and warned, “Come on, let’s go before you say something you don’t mean.”

Snow shook her head, laughing at the irony. “Oh, this is just perfect! Let me guess, you were behind it all? The break-up, the gay make-over, and this is just too good for you to pass up so you are trying to ruin our relationship.”

“Enough,” David said, stepping between mother and daughter. Snow White stood rather smugly until he turned to her. “I said that’s enough.”

Her mouth fell open to begin arguing but he shook his head.

“Dad, you don’t…”

“I’ll take care of your Mother. You two get out of here, if Henry wants to stay I can bring him by the house later.”

“This is great. This is just great.” Snow muttered repeatedly.

“Is that really how you feel about people that are different from you?” Red asked, picking up Emma’s discarded hose but standing by her and Regina.

“Not my daughter.”

“What about your Best Friend?” Red inquired

“Or your daughter and husband’s deputy?” Mulan asked

“Your husband’s ex-wife?” Kathryn asked enjoying the snarl her question produced.

“What about two of your loyal supporters?” Sneezy asked, promptly blowing into an extended handkerchief produced by Dopey.

“All of you?” Snow groaned, her pained expression matching that of the sound exiting her mouth. “Yet none of you could capture Emma’s, heart?”

“Easy lass, Emma’s heart has been captured. She gives love, she receives love.” Hook said, sauntering over unsteadily. “If you care about your daughter as much as I know that you do, stay out of her love life.”

“If you had performed your duties as a man.” Snow charged as Hook sauntered to her, keeping himself upright in the moment. Brushing the back of his hand against her cheek softly.

“I would do things that would leave you weeping for me.”

“Ew,” Emma said, screwing up her face in disgust. “Killian watch…”

“Out,” Regina finished, about the time David’s right hook met Hook’s chin, sending him crumpling to the ground.

“That was a really good speech.” Emma supported, intertwining fingers with her raven-haired love.

“You didn’t see the look in his eye,” David explained. “Plus, that stuff he said before we talked.”

“Yikes, lets get out of here? Kid, you are joining us?”

“Go ahead. I’ll stay with Gramps.” He answered, code for Ava is here I’m not leaving until I walk her home.

Regina slide behind the wheel and leaned over to open Emma’s door from the inside. A goofy grin painting Emma’s lips as she entered. Emma brought the beauty’s hand to her lips, dusting a kiss over the knuckles.

“I would do things with you that would make you weep…” she muttered.

“I never wept,” Regina noted

“You slept with my ex-boyfriend?”

“In the Enchanted Forest. Where we were both villains.”

“You never told me that.”

“I asked about your conquests, you did not ask about mine.”

“Okay, now I’m asking.” Emma huffed as Regina slammed on the brakes at the stop sign. Impassioned amber eyes met the sunlight for all a few seconds as Regina put the car into Park, roughly ran her fingers through the shoulder-length blonde curls and pulled Emma into a searing kiss.

“I will be glad to answer you Dark Swan, but I still haven’t forgotten about your little show back there. And I will not be kept waiting.”

“You know what that tone of voice does to me.”

Pulling Emma’s ear to her mouth Regina said quietly, “You know what the hair does to me.”

“Best investment I ever made.”


End file.
